In My Daughter's Eyes
by joedan84
Summary: Faith has a daughter in prison and she reshapes Faith’s life.


Started and Finished: December 12, 2003

Pairing: Faith

Rating: PG

Category: Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: Faith has a daughter in prison and she reshapes Faith's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

****

In My Daughter's Eyes

"There's a little problem with your blood work and urine sample, Faith," the prison doctor told her.

Faith gave her a look, crossing her arms in the blue jumpsuit. "Bullshit. I don't touch drugs," she said, holding out her arms.

Dr. Jolin shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she said, meeting Faith's eyes, something not a lot of people were brave enough to do to the rogue Slayer. "You're pregnant."

Faith couldn't hide the shocked look on her face, her voice dropping. "Say that again?"

"You're pregnant," she repeated.

Faith shook her head and jumped off the examination table. "That's not funny, Doc," she said, moving to the door. "I don't get pregnant because I don't make mistakes."

Dr. Jolin turned to watch Faith walk out of the room, calling after her. "Well, you did this time."

*In my daughter's eyes I am a hero

I am strong and wise and I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my daughter's eyes *

"I'm sorry," Dr. Jolin said softly, gently holding a motionless Christopher as a nurse held a crying Kaela. "There was nothing we could do."

Faith turned her face away, clenching her jaw. Other than her jaw, her face was completely emotionless.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, stepping forward.

Faith's voice was soft, but firm. "Get them away from me."

Dr. Jolin frowned, not catching it. "Faith?"

Faith turned back to the doctor, almost shouting. "Get them away from me!"

The nurse moved forward with Kaela. "Don't you even want to look at her before her adoptive parents take her?"

Faith ripped the IV out of her arm and stood, using a hand on the table to steady herself, her voice angry and low. "Did I say I wanted to?" she asked, grabbing her clothes and moving into the bathroom to change.

* In my daughter's eyes

Everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I'm weak *

June stepped forward in one of the prison's visitation rooms, giving Faith a soft smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

Faith looked up at June, then at the sleeping baby in her arms. She took Kaela gently from her adoptive mother, holding her as if she was afraid she'd shatter like fragile glass.

Sam smiled. "She's more durable than you'd think," he reassured her.

Kaela gave a wide yawn and stretched her tiny arms, her hands clenched in fists. She blinked her eyes open, looking up at Faith.

Faith ran a finger down Kaela's cheek when the baby opened her eyes. Her eyes watered slightly when Kaela smiled at the gesture, but she blinked them back before Same or June could see.

June sat next to Faith. "She's so beautiful."

Faith looked up at June. "Thank you," she said sincerely, looking back down at her baby. Kaela let out a sigh, her tiny fist wrapped around Faith's finger.

*I find reason to believe

In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about*

"Watch this," Sam said with a proud grin. He stood on the other side of the room from Faith. He stood Kaela up, holding onto her hands. "Call her."

Faith kneeled a few feet in front of Kaela. "Come here, baby. Come on, gorgeous," she crooned.

Sam let go of Kaela's hands and stepped back. Kaela cooed when Faith called her, then took three wobbly steps toward Faith. As she went for the fourth step, she lost her balance.

Faith caught her before she could fall, scooping Kaela into her arms. Kaela snuggled up to Faith, putting her little head on Faith's shoulder.

June smiled, putting an arm around Sam's waist. "She's been trying to walk for weeks now. She finally took a step a few days ago.

Sam laughed, his arm around June's shoulders. "She'll be running in no time."

*It's hangin' on when your heart

Is had enough

It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughter's eyes*

Faith bounced Kaela on her knee as the same girl giggled. Her grin would have been an exact replica of Faith's if Faith had grinned since she'd come to prison. The likeness between the two was amazing. 

Kaela turned, and looked up at Faith with large brown eyes. "Mommy!" she announced.

Faith's eyes widened and she looked at June.

"Her first word," she said with a warm smile. "We have a picture of you in her room so she'll know who you are."

Sam nodded. "Last week she pointed at it and said 'mommy.'"

Faith smiled, hugging Kaela and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy!" Kaela said again happily.

*In my daughter's eyes

I can see the future

A reflection of who I am

And what we'll be*

Faith walked up behind Kaela at the park. She held a My Little Pony out in front of Kaela, then kissed her cheek.

Kaela turned and grin, jumping up and down. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Faith laughed, kneeling to hug the girl. She met June's eyes over Kaela's shoulder, then stood. "Stuff…happened," she said as way of explanation. She held up her hand when June started to talk. "She's still yours, June."

June moved forward and gave Faith a hug, whispering. "Are you sure, dear?"

Faith nodded and stepped back. "My life isn't one for a two-year-old," she said, glancing at Kaela. She looked back at June. 

June nodded with a small smile. "You're welcome over anytime, Faith."

Kaela looked up from the grass. "Mommy, play," she commanded, then went back to the purple horse Faith had given her.

Faith looked at June another moment before sitting by Kaela.

*And though she'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone

I hope you'll see

How happy she made me

For I'll be there*

"Mommy, are you listening to me?" Kaela asked, planting her hands on her hips. She gave Faith a disapproving look.

Faith snapped out of her daydreams, turning to look at her daughter. "You want slugs with ice cream for dinner?" she teased.

Kaela made a face, climbing onto Faith's lap. "Mommy, ew!" she complained.

Faith laughed, putting her arms around Kaela. "Why don't we go see what Daddy wants, then we can decide, okay?"

Kaela snuggled back against Faith with a content smile. "I love Daddy."

Faith smiled softly. "I do, too," she answered.

Kaela tilted her head up to look at Faith. "I love you, too, Mommy."

"I love you, baby," she said, kissing Kaela's forehead.

*In my daughter's eyes*


End file.
